


the stranger the better

by alltheregrets (Huffleton_Puffleton)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Imprinting (Twilight), Soulmates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huffleton_Puffleton/pseuds/alltheregrets
Summary: He saves her from a werewolf attack, except it turns out he’s a wolf too. Anyway, soulmates are never that easy.Alternatively:A werewolf stumbles into town with love the last thing on his mind, so of course she imprints on him, of all people.Note: Title may change





	the stranger the better

**Author's Note:**

> for P.L., my enabler

* * *

“Boys when my baby found me

I was three days on a drunken sin

I woke with her walls around me

Nothin' in her room but an empty crib

And I was burnin' up a fever

I didn't care much how long I lived

But I swear I thought I dreamed her

She never asked me once about the wrong I did”

-Hozier, “Work Song”

* * *

 

I wish we could’ve met under less horrifying circumstances. Honestly, any meet-cute that doesn’t start with me nearly dying would’ve been preferable. As it was, I met my soulmate as I lay gasping in a pool of my own blood; remarkably alive.

This is how I ended up nearly dying in the woods of La Push, Washington:

I’d rented a cabin on the border of Forks and La Push to get away from the chaos of the city. It was actually nice and peaceful, at first. That night, I was admiring the full moon from my kitchen window as I washed my dishes, when my dog started barking and clawing at the back door. I felt a chill run up my spine. Forks and La Push were both small towns. We didn’t have neighbors.

Somehow, Archie managed to open the back door. He ran outside barking, and I followed without thinking. He disappeared into the tree line when I stopped and realised how stupid I was being. I held my breath. Before I could go back inside, it grabbed me. I felt it’s warm, damp maw clamp onto the back of my neck, and I passed out as it dragged me deeper into the woods. The last thing I heard was nearby howling.

When I woke up, I was in the middle of the woods. Pain radiated all over my body, with no discernible source. A large black beast hovered over me, though it was growling at something else. Suddenly, another creature slammed into it. My head slumped to the side and I saw that they were two giant wolves, one black and one brown. They tore at each other, fighting, I thought, for the right to finish me off.

I heard a whimper and more howling, growing closer now. Was it the pack coming to feed? I must’ve been crying, but I couldn’t tell, in the confusion. As the howling grew closer, the black wolf ran off with a snarl. The brown wolf turned to me, but the other wolves were upon us and he ran after the black wolf.

 

Two more giant wolves burst out of the densely packed forest. Involuntarily, I met eyes with one of them. Like a spark meeting fuel, a warmth spread from my chest. The pain was still there, but it felt distant. When I look back on this moment, I think, maybe, if not for that meeting of eyes, I would’ve died.

* * *

 

I floated in and out of consciousness for a while. I slowly figured out a few things. First, I was indoors. Second, there were people...a lot of them. Third, I was too exhausted to care.

One rare moment I came to, it was dark and quiet. I realized it must’ve been nighttime.

“Seth?” A female voice whispered.

“She was cold,” came a bleary response. The voice was too close. My eyes would’ve shot open if I had the energy. Instead, I stared half-lidded into the darkness. I started noticing a weight over me, like a blanket, except much warmer and heavier.

“She’s awake.” The same female voice said.

The weight lifted from me and I was immediately cold and shivering. I realized where the voice had come from. Right next to me laid an unfamiliar large man. He sat up quickly and apologized, but I could only pull the blanket tighter around myself in response. He scooted closer, but didn’t try to hold me again.

“Why’re you awake?” The man called Seth asked the tall woman standing over us.

“Carlisle’s on his way,” she hesitated, “and Jake’s coming with him.”

“Okay,” Seth sighed with relief. “I can’t believe this happens the one time Jake’s on vacation.”

“He needs to be with his imprint,” the woman said, though she didn’t sound convinced.

“Leah, promise me you won’t start something with him again. We need Carlisle here. He’s the only one who could possibly know what to do.” I felt both sets of eyes on me, but I was slipping into unconsciousness again.

“I know you imprinted, but you don’t even know her,” Leah sighed. “Be careful.”

* * *

 

The next time I woke up, I felt cold hands against either side of my neck. I was already freezing and the hands were so cold that they pricked against my skin. The second thing I noticed was a light stench. Everything was altogether unpleasant enough that I startled awake.

“Good morning,” said the dazzling man hovering over me. He looked like a sculpture of an angel come to life. “My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. How are you feeling?” He respectfully moved his hands off my neck. I tried to say something but my throat was too dry and my mouth refused to cooperate.

“It’s okay,” he smiled anyway. “Are you feeling up to answering some questions? Just ‘yes’ or ‘no’. You can nod or shake your head.” I nodded.

I could make out more of the room. I was in someone’s bedroom. In a house completely unfamiliar to me. It was raining, as usual. Other than the doctor and myself, a man I assumed was Seth sat on a chair against the wall observing us. He met my stare and smiled encouragingly.

“Do you remember your name?” Dr. Cullen asked. I nodded.

“Good!” He beamed. “Do you know where you are?” I shook my head.

“Do you know what country this is?” I nodded. I couldn’t have left America in my sleep, right?

The doctor asked me similar questions, eventually moving on to test if I could feel and move my limbs. My body felt strained and stiff, but everything seemed to be in working order.

“I think our patient might need a glass of water and some rest,” Dr. Cullen concluded, looking from me to Seth. I couldn’t tell if he was doing that doctor thing where they try to act calm so you don’t worry.

I tried to sit up and immediately fell back from dizziness. Both Seth and the doctor rushed to my side.

“Where am I?” I croaked angrily at both of them. The doctor turned to Seth.

“I’ll let Jake and Leah know she’s okay.” He excused himself, leaving me alone with the gigantic stranger.

“You’re at my house,” Seth responded. “My name’s Seth Clearwater. We’re in La Push.”

“What happened?” I managed to choke out with a sob.

“Seth?” Leah said brusquely as she entered the room. “We need to talk.” She looked from him to me and shot him a meaningful glance.

“She needs to know what happened.” Seth countered. They seemed to argue between themselves with looks. Finally, Seth turned to me. “What do you remember?”

I swallowed hard. I felt dread creep up my throat as I remembered that night in the woods. I remembered the howling and snarling. I remembered sharp claws and fangs. I remembered blood.

“Wolves,” my voice trembled but not from lack of use. “I remember...wolves. Big ones. Gigantic.” Seth nodded. So, it was true.

“You were attacked,” he said. I nodded.

“It dragged me into the woods,” My voice broke. Seth took my hand and glared daggers at Leah. She sighed.

“You survived a werewolf attack.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the ugly formatting! I’m posting this on mobile. Please please please leave a review and kudos! Thanks! :)


End file.
